In the Family
by Horror Movie Fan001
Summary: Title is a work in progress. After coming home in a bad mood, Luna, Luan and Lynn take it upon themselves to find out what's wrong with their only brother. Rated for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello everyone, Horror Movie Fan here with a new story. No, this isn't the idea I have after my hybrid series, that will be out as soon as the hybrid series is finished. No, for now, here is something that has kept me up all night. Enjoy the first chapter, rated for future chapters and expect minor character bashing.**_

Luna, Luan and Lynn gathered outside of Lincoln's room, concern looks crossing their faces. Hours before, a distraught Lincoln stepped through the front door before walking up the stairs and down the hall to his room where the ten Loud sisters heard loud music playing. The sisters looked at each other before Lori, Leni, Lucy, Lola, Lana and Lisa continued to watch TV, Lily played with her toys and Luna, Luan and Lynn quietly stood up and snuck up the stairs and down the hall to Lincoln's room.

That had been two hours ago, the music had died down and the three sisters stood out in the hall, staring at the door. Taking a deep break, Luna reached for the knob, turned it and lightly pushed the door opened and the three sisters stepped inside to see their only brother lying on the bed, staring up at the ceiling, "Hey Linc, what's up?" Luan lightly smiled.

"The ceiling," Luan chuckled and Lincoln sat up and looked at his sisters in confusion, "No offense, but why are you three here? I figured you three will be watching TV with the others and-"

"It's a rerun and-"

Luna nudged Lynn and narrowed her eyes before looking at her brother with a softened look, "We were worried about you dude. You look like you lost your best friend when you walked through the front door," Lincoln sighed and shook his head, "What happened, bro? Did you have a bad day?"

"Something like that,"

Before either sister could respond, the hissing sound of Lincoln's walkie-talkie filled the air and the four siblings looked at the communication device resting on the dresser, "Lincoln…buddy, are you there?" the three sisters looked at their only brother as he stared at the walkie-talkie with narrowed eyes, "Look buddy, we were going to tell you, but we didn't know how…so we just tried out best to ignore it,"

The three looked at Lincoln and Lynn arched a brow, "What's that dweeb talking about?" Lincoln ignored his sporty sister and continued to glare at the walkie-talkie with narrowed eyes, "Uh…Lincoln? Clyde is trying to talk to you,"

"Is he? Heh…can someone hand me the walkie-talkie?" confused, Luan handed him the walkie-talkie and the three watched as Lincoln opened the back and ripped the batteries out of the device and smirked, "Whoops, it looks like the batteries are dead,"

He tossed the batteries and the walkie-talkie aside and took a deep breath, "I don't know what's wrong with me. I never let that thing run out of batteries,"

"Uh…bro?" Lincoln looked up in confusion and Luna arched a brow, "Are you and Clyde fighting?" Lincoln crossed his arms and looked away, "And who was he talking about? He said we…what happened?"

"Nothing,"

"Right…and I met the Easter Bunny," Luan arched a brow and shook her head, "Seriously Linc, what's going on? What happened?"

Lincoln looked at his three older sisters and took a deep, "Fine, whatever," the three looked at him in confusion and Lincoln shook his head, "I'll tell you after everyone goes to bed tonight. The less people know about this, the better,"

"What? Are you…they're going to…fine," Lynn huffed and crossed her arms.

Luna and Luan looked at their athletic sister before looking up at Lincoln and Luan slightly frowned, "So…you want to meet up in the living room after everyone is in bed?"

"I was thinking more like the basement…far from the others, no one will eavesdrop and no one will get hurt," the three looked at him and Lincoln groaned and shook his head, "Look, I'll explain everything to you three later tonight, I just want to make sure the others don't hear about this,"

"Okay bro," Luna took a deep breath and gave a small smile, "We'll see you in the basement a little after nine. Just don't be leading us," Lincoln frowned and nodded before the three sisters turned and walked out of the room and closed the door behind them.

 _ **Okay, I understand that this first chapter is a tad lackluster, but it is just the first chapter. Please enjoy everyone and please let me know what everyone thinks.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**d. felipe76: It won't take long to update. I'm going to try and update as often as I can.**_

 _ **DreadedCandiru2: Yes, and it won't be getting better any time soon.**_

 _ **StolenMemes77: Good to hear. Thank you for the advice.**_

 _ **MEADynasty: Good to hear. Keep reading.**_

 _ **Salvo1985: Good to hear my friend. Keep reading.**_

 _ **Elementor: More is coming.**_

 _ **Here is the second chapter.**_

The four siblings stood in the basement, where Luna, Luan and Lynn looked at Lincoln and Lincoln looked away with slightly narrowed eyes. Luna took a deep breath and shook her head, "Okay bro, what happened? Why aren't you talking to Clyde? And what was he talking about?" Lincoln groaned and shook his head, "Hey dude, you promised you'd tell us and-"

"I'll tell you, but I don't know how to…give me a minute!" his sisters jumped and Lincoln took a deep breath, "I don't even want to believe it. It seems like it was a stupid, unfunny joke, like I'm waiting for someone to tell me it's April Fools' and everything-"

"But it's not, Linc. I didn't prank anyone today so you know it's not April Fools'," Luan frowned and Lincoln looked away, "So why don't you tell us what happened. Why aren't you talking to Clyde and who else is involved here?"

Lincoln frowned and shook his head, "Okay Lincoln, you tell us what's going on here or I'll pound you to the ground and-"

"Lynn," Luna quietly hissed and placed a hand on her shoulder, "We're here to talk to him, not threaten him." Lynn took a deep breath and shook her head before the three sisters looked up at their brother, "Okay bro, what happened today? You look like you've witnessed someone kill a box full of kittens,"

"Don't make my day worse with that image," Lincoln took a deep breath and exhaled slowly, "It was Ronnie Anne,"

"What? Ronnie Anne? But didn't she move to the city like three months ago or something? What does she have to do with this?"

Lincoln frowned and shook his head, "She did…but she's been in town for a week…I don't know why she didn't tell me, but I'm not complaining about that. What I'm complaining about is what she and Clyde did during the week,"

The three looked at their brother in confusion as he continued, "I went to Clyde's house earlier today and his dads told me that he was with Ronnie Anne. I was confused and told them that Ronnie Anne moved away months ago, but they told me that she was in town for a few days.

Hurt and confused, I thanked them and went to go look for Clyde and Ronnie Anne…and well…I found them," Luna, Luan and Lynn leaned closer to him as Lincoln laughed and shook his head, "I found them at the park. They were behind the old bleachers and Ronnie Anne's shorts were down around her ankles and Clyde's dick was out of his pants and the two of them were fucking each other!"

His sisters stared at him in disbelief and Lincoln took several deep breaths before continuing, "I made my presence known and they jumped and quickly tried to fix themselves up. The three of us stared at each other in silence for a few moments before I asked them what was going on and why they were doing that."

"And what did they say? I'm sure there was a good excuse. I mean your best friend and girlfriend wouldn't just up and do that to you, would that?" Lynn arched a brow and Lincoln sighed and shook his head, "What?"

"They've been seeing each other all week. They openly admitted that they've been seeing each other all week and that they were going to tell me, but they were afraid on how I'll react and-"

"They continued seeing each other without telling you Ronnie Anne was even in town," Lincoln frowned and nodded, "So…what happened after that?"

"Well…I was in shock for…about a minute? Anyway, I asked what the hell was going on, just like that, and…well, they um…they talked for a bit, and eventually Clyde blurted out that…they were having sex."

"Yeah, it's not like you caught them in the act," Luna crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes, "So what happened after Captain Obvious gave that stupid answer?"

"Well I looked at Ronnie Anne and I asked her what was going on, why she was having sex with Clyde. She told me that it was an accident. She told me that they didn't mean for it to happen and-"

"How do you accidently fuck your boyfriend's best friend? It doesn't make any sense!" Lynn narrowed her eyes and shook her head.

"That's what I said, but she said that they were at the arcade, ready to call me when someone bumped into Ronnie Anne and she fell forwards and landed on top of Clyde. Her reaction was what you'd expect and her knee found Clyde's groin. He jumped and they accidently kissed.

They stared at each other, wide eyes before they broke away. She told me they refused to look at each other, but she noticed Clyde's erection. She addressed it and…Clyde tried to fix himself up before Ronnie Anne grabbed him by the wrist and led him out of the arcade."

Luna, Luan and Lynn looked at their younger brother as he frowned and shook his head, "I told Ronnie Anne to stop before I do something I'd regret. I couldn't take it anymore and said a few things to both of them that'll make Mother Teresa blush and I left."

The basement fell silent before Luan took a deep breath, "So because of a small accident at the arcade, they went off and began having sex and they've been doing this for the entire week?" Lincoln slowly nodded, "Why didn't you try to call Clyde?"

"I did…earlier this week, but when I got ahold of him, he said he had the flu and he won't be in school for the week and we won't be able to go to the arcade. I went to his house today to see how he was feeling and when his dads told me he's been spending time with Ronnie Anne all week, I was confused. And then I come to see he wasn't sick, but instead he and Ronnie Anne were going at it."

Luna, Luan and Lynn stared at Lincoln and Lincoln took a deep breath, "Well…now you know. My best friend and girlfriend were caught in the act and they didn't seem sorry about it. I'm going to bed," he turned and began walking towards the stairs before looking back, "I hope you three can keep this from the others. I don't want anyone else to know about this,"

"Yeah, okay bro," Luna gave a small smile, "Goodnight dude," Lincoln nodded before walking up the stairs.

Hearing the door open and close, Luan sighed and shook her head, "Well…do we keep this to ourselves or tell the-"

"We already promised we won't tell the others, but that doesn't mean we can't help him out of his funk." The two looked at their sister and Luna took a deep breath, "Okay, I have an idea that'll possibly cheer Lincoln up, are you two in?" Luan and Lynn looked at each other before looking at Luna and slightly nodded.

Lincoln entered his room and fell onto the bed, his faced buried in his pillow. He turned on his side and reached for his stuffed animal Bun-Bun and held it close to his chest before closing his eyes and falling asleep.

 _ **Okay, now Luna, Luan and Lynn are aware of what Ronnie Anne and Clyde have done. I know this chapter was mainly dialogue and I apologize, but this chapter needed it. Please enjoy everyone and please let me know what everyone thinks.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**DarthSidious04: That is true, it won't be long before word gets out and they are dead.**_

 _ **d. flipe76: Hmm…I'm sure there are several stories with the same plot behind it, but I don't recall seeing that one. It does seem like an interesting read.**_

 _ **DreadedCandiru2: Right.**_

 _ **NeroSyrix: They will suffer soon. Don't you worry my friend.**_

 _ **StolenMemes77: Yes, that is true, but as this is a fanfiction, the line of reality is thinned…that and people are having sex at young ages. I have no idea where they learn this…what? I am being told they learn from the internet…damn internet.**_

 _ **The PhantomHokage: Thank you. Keep reading friend.**_

 _ **Zatch Bell-01: Well…yes, you are right, and they will suffer soon enough.**_

 _ **Enjoy the third chapter.**_

Lincoln moaned as he slowly opened his eyes and turned on his back. Looking down, his eyes quickly widened when he spotted Luna lying next to him, soundly sleeping. He rapidly shook Luna who moaned and opened her eyes, "What happened?" she looked up and yawned, a small smile crossing her lips, "Oh, morning bro. Sleep well?"

"Sleep…Luna, what are you doing in my room? And when did you get here?"

"Last night," Luna sat up and stretched, "After you went to bed, me, Luan and Lynn talked for a bit and you are in serious need of comforting, and since you don't want the others to know about Ronnie Anne and Clyde, we figured we'd stay with you at night to offer you comfort,"

Lincoln frowned and Luna took a deep breath, "Don't think of it as something weird, I mean it's just the three of us trying to comfort our only brother…we didn't know how to do it exactly, so we're going to take turns staying with you at night,"

"And what if the others catch you, Luan or Lynn coming into or leaving my room? What are we going to tell them?"

"Simple, when Lynn is going to spend the night with you, she's going to have a little disagreement with Lucy just so she can have an excuse to come in and spend the night with you, as for me and Luan, we'll just wait until they go to bed and then we'll stay here until everyone goes down for breakfast. Pretty smart, wouldn't you say, dude?"

Lincoln sighed as he hung and shook his head, "You don't want us to help you get over this?"

"What? No…it's…it's not that, Luna, but…what's stopping us from doing something we might end up regretting?" Luna arched a brow and Lincoln frowned, "Luna, we're all at that age where we're curious and…I don't want to end up raping one of my sisters because of some stupid hormones and-"

"Well…we talked about that too, dude, and…if anything is to happen…and we can't stop it, then we-"

"No…Luna, I…can't do that to you three. You guys are my sisters, my favorite sisters and I don't want to do anything that could damage the close relationship we share and-"

"Lincoln, bro, you're getting worked up over nothing," Luna rubbed Lincoln's back and slightly smiled, "If something like that does happen, and if it were consensual, there's nothing we can do. You're right, we're all at that age where we're curious and will most likely explore, and that's part of growing up. If it happens, it happens, if it doesn't…that's fine too," Lincoln frowned as the door opened.

Looking up, they saw Luan walking into the room, "Hey, the others are downstairs. We might want to hurry and get down there. Lynn can only distract them for so long," the two nodded before standing up and walked out of the room.

Lincoln stood in the corner of the kitchen and looked at Luna, Luan and Lynn as they talked to one another, ' _So…three of my sisters are going to comfort me at night. One being sporty and fit…having a nice body…another being a comedy genius…a nice butt…and the third a musical genius with long legs that look like they can…no…stop thinking that way._ ' He sighed and looked up at the ceiling, ' _Is this some kind of punishment? What did I do, God? Are you testing us or something?_ '

"Linc," he jumped and looked up to see Luan staring at him with a concerning look crossing her face, "Are you okay? You look lost,"

"I…it's nothing, Luan. I was just a little confused when I woke up to see Luna lying next to me." Luan nodded and Lincoln took a deep breath, "You know, this could've been avoided if you three had just told me what you were going to do instead of doing that to me?"

"Sorry Linc, but you were sleeping and we didn't want to wake you. You were having a bad day…or week, and we didn't want to make it any worse," Lincoln nodded and Luan softly smiled, "But hey, now you know what's going on. You don't have to worry about us scaring you or something,"

Lincoln sighed and shook his head, "And Luna told us about your talk…and she's right. If that does happen, and if it is consensual, then there's nothing we can do about. Just don't worry and let whatever happens happen, okay Linc?"

"Luan…you don't seem to get it. You, Luna and Lynn are my favorite sisters, and if something does happen, and it's not consensual, then I might as well turn myself in. I don't want to do anything that may hurt you three and like I told Luna, we're at that age where we're curious and are probably going to start exploring and-"

"Linc, calm down," Lincoln took a deep breath and exhaled slowly, "If something does happen that isn't consensual, then we'll talk about it, but we know you won't hurt any of us intentionally so you shouldn't worry about something like that…especially with the others around. They may see you acting strange, start asking questions and it'll only be a matter of time before they learn what happened and what we're doing to help you,"

"And how can you three be calm about sharing a bed with your teenage brother? I don't know how many times I have to say this until you understand, but I don't want to accidently hurt you, Luna or Lynn and-"

"Linc, you're sounding like a broken record…listen, we're not worried, and you shouldn't worry either. Just let your big sisters offer you some comfort while you get over witnessing that, okay?"

"I don't understand how you an Luna can be so calm about this…and what's Lynn's input on the whole idea?"

"She agreed that it will be a good idea to comfort you…we all know what can possibly happen and we don't care."

Lincoln frowned and Luan smiled as she rubbed his back, "Look Lincoln, we know you care for your sisters, but you can't control something like that. We know the four of us are hormonal teenagers, and if we do act on those thoughts, then we act on them. If we can ignore them then we ignore them,"

"Heh, you and Luna sound like nothing is going to happen and-"

"That's not what we're saying at all, Linc. We're just saying not to worry too much about," Lincoln groaned and nodded, "Okay, now finish eating. The four of us are going to hang out today," Lincoln nodded again before walking away from Luan.

 _ **Okay, so…I got nothing to say. Please enjoy everyone and please let me know what everyone thinks.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**DarthSidious04: Yes, it is a powerful force, my friend.**_

 _ **MEADynasty: He's cracking…and he's not too far from losing control.**_

 _ **Supertuff: Good to hear, friend. Keep reading.**_

 _ **Elementor: Yes, it is.**_

 _ **StolenMemes77: Yes, it's happening, my friend.**_

 _ **Enjoy the next chapter.**_

Lincoln sat on a swing and watched as Lynn kicked a soccer ball around, Luan practiced her ventriloquism and Luna tuned her guitar before playing, catching the attention of some nearby teenagers. He sighed and shook his head as his shoulders slumped over and he mumbled under his breath, "What the hell am I doing? I can't be having those thoughts. They're my sisters for Christ sakes."

"Lincoln," his eyes narrowed as he looked up to see Clyde standing in front of him, "Hey buddy, I was hoping we could talk," Lincoln glared at him and Clyde sighed and shook his head, "Look man, we wanted to tell you that Ronnie Anne was in town…but the incident involving the arcade…the accident and then us…it got really messed up and-"

"I'm not mad that you guys didn't tell me that Ronnie Anne was in town, I'm not mad that you two accidently kissed. What I am mad about is you two were going at it without talking to me first,"

"Wait…you wanted to join us?"

"No," Lincoln groaned and shook his head, "But if you two were seeing each other, it would've been nice to know. Instead you two started sneaking around like this…I can't trust you guys," Clyde frowned and nodded, "And I'm going to be nice and warn you. You should probably avoid Luna, Luan and Lynn. They're aware of what you and Ronnie Anne did. Just because I'm angry with you two doesn't mean I'm going to sit back and watch three of my older sisters beat you to a pulp,"

"You'll let them best the hell out of your best friend?"

"Let them? Clyde, I'm at the point where I'll join them," Lincoln warned and Clyde's eyes widened, "Look, out of the respect I have for our past friendship, I'm letting you get away from here before my sisters spot you and decide to turn you into a human punching bag,"

"Um…yeah…okay," Clyde began walking away, "Just um…just know…we didn't want to hurt you, buddy. We-"

"Clyde," Clyde jumped before he continued to walk away.

Lincoln groaned and shook his head as his shoulders slumped over, "Are you okay, Linc?" he looked up and saw Luan standing in front of him, "Is something wrong?" Lincoln took a deep breath and shook his head, "Are you sure? We just saw Clyde walking away and-"

"And nothing, Luan…I warned him to avoid you, Luna and Lynn…I might be angry with him and Ronnie Anne, but I'm not going to let you three beat the living hell out of them."

Luan frowned and sat on the swing next to him, "Are you going to be okay?" Lincoln sighed and nodded, "You didn't have to warn him, you know. You could've kept him talking and we could've taught him a lesson,"

"I know, but Clyde…we've been best friends for years now…I wouldn't have felt right if I let you three beat him to pulp,"

"Even if he and Ronnie Anne hurt you first?" Lincoln frowned and nodded before hanging his head, "Well…I don't know how to comfort you when it comes to this, Linc. None of us do, other than being here for you. We've all experienced heartbreak, but people deal with it differently. Me, I watch reruns of Benny Hill, Luna listens to Disturbed, Lynn…she gets so depressed, she nearly destroys the punching bag in the backyard."

"Oh yeah…I remembered when she was training so hard, she knocked the punching bag off the chain, sending it towards the garage and put that dent in the garage door,"

"And mom and dad were ready to ground her if the three of us hadn't have gotten her away," Luan smiled and shook her head, "My point is this. We're going to help you get over this…whatever you want to call it, and if you don't want us to _talk_ to Clyde and Ronnie Anne…then we won't,"

"Right…I guess I can't talk you girls out of our nightly arrangements?"

Luan playfully pouted as she leaned closer to her brother, "Oh, does little Lincoln not want his favorite sisters to comfort him? Is he afraid that something might happen?"

"Yes…Luan, I've told you and Luna, and I feel like I have to tell Lynn. We're at that age…I…I…I just can't bring myself to hurt you three…I can't hurt any of my sisters, you three especially,"

Luan sighed and rolled her eyes, "Linc, me and Luna already talked to you about this. If something happens between the four of us then let it happen, if nothing happens then good. No one will blame you, or me, or Luna or Lynn if we were to do something. Like you keep saying, we're at that age and we might want to explore a bit,"

"And how many times do I have to say that you three are my-"

"Favorite sisters and you don't want to hurt us…Linc, promise something and never do standup. If you keep repeating yourself…well you won't get very far."

"And what if we do decide to _explore_ and you three end up…well-" Lincoln rubbed the back of his head and Luan slightly frowned, "I'll be responsible fore ruining not one life, but three and they're my-"

"Linc, you're a broken record,"

"Because you and Luna obviously don't see how badly this can end. Jesus, Luan, something is bound to happen because I find all three of you attractive," Luan's eyes widened as a blush crept across her face and Lincoln panted, "I mean…not that I don't look at other girls that way too…I'm a teenage boy going through puberty…I think I…should shut up before someone overhears us,"

Luan sighed and stood up, "Linc…why don't the four of us go get some ice cream, ice cream is probably the best comfort food there is." Lincoln looked up at his comedy loving sister and frowned, "And…I think the four of us should talk…later tonight about…you know,"

"Are…are you guys going to tell mom and dad what I said?" Luan turned and hung her head. Lincoln took a deep breath and stood up, "Um…okay, let's go get some ice cream before…you three decide to turn me in…I'd like one last happy memory with three of my sisters," Luan nodded again and the two siblings stepped away from the swing set and over to Luna and Lynn.

 _ **Okay, my advisors wanted me to push this story ahead a little. Something like this wasn't going to happen for at least another two chapters, but then one of my friends said give Lincoln and one of his sisters a heat of the moment talk or something like that to get this story moving a bit.**_

 _ **Please enjoy everyone and please let me know what everyone thinks.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Jesus Christ, I am terribly sorry for forgetting this story. I've been so caught up and…I don't have an excuse. I'm going to try and update my older stories, which means I**_ **will** _ **be putting some of my stories that I update frequently on hiatus if I have to.**_

 _ **Enjoy the fifth chapter.**_

Luna, Luan and Lynn looked down at their brother as e silently ate his ice cream. Luna sighed and Lincoln looked up, wide-eyed, "Listen dude…about what happened at the park. We need to-"

"Ice cream…we need more ice cream and-"

"Lincoln, we need to talk about what happened in the park," Lynn said in a serious tone, "Why would you-" before she could finish, Lincoln's eyes shifted back and forth, and the three sisters looked around to see everyone staring at them in confusion.

Lynn looked back at Lincoln and took a deep breath, "Why would you warn Clyde? We could've easily dealt with him and-"

"Can't we talk about _that_ when we get home…or not at all?" the three looked at him and Lincoln smiled and shook his head, "Okay, it's decided. We can go-"

"Lincoln," Luan quietly hissed, leaning across the table, "You know we can't ignore this. That isn't healthy…so when we get home, we're going up to mine and Luna's room and the four of us are going to talk about the incident," Lincoln swallowed hard, "So let's finish here and-" before she could finish, Lincoln looked towards the door and his eyes narrowed.

The sisters looked back and their eyes narrowed when they saw Ronnie Anne and Clyde walking through the door. Lynn growled as she stood up and cracked her knuckles, "Lynn," she looked down at Lincoln and Lincoln sighed and shook his head as he stood up, "Let's just leave. It isn't worth it,"

"Linc, we were here first, we're trying to cheer you up and them being here is destroying that," Luan frowned and shook her head, "You should just sit there and we'll take care of-"

"Can we just go please? Ronnie Anne isn't going to be here much longer, and if she goes back to the city with any type of injury, she'll tell Bobby, Bobby will call Lori and Lori will go full Drill Sargent Mode," Lincoln stood up and his sisters looked at him, "And besides, didn't you three say we needed to talk about…that?" the sisters took a deep breath and nodded before Luna and Luan stood up and the four of them walked away from the table.

The four walked through the front door of the Loud house and saw their sisters sitting on the couch, watching TV. Luna looked back and silently nodded before the four of them tiptoed inside and Lincoln quietly closed the door behind them and they quietly walked up the stairs to Luna's and Luan's room.

Luna and Luan sat on the bottom bunk while Lynn sat on the beanbag chair and Lincoln sat under the window. An eerie silence filled the air before Luna took a deep breath her younger siblings looked at her in confusion, "Okay dude…what possessed you to say you find the three of us attractive? You know we're related and-"

"I know that, Luna, it's just…I…I do find you three attractive, and like I told Luan, it's not like I don't look at other girls like that, it's just…most of the time, I think about you three more," Lincoln rubbed the back of his head and looked away.

Luna, Luan and Lynn felt their cheeks began to warm up as Lincoln stood up and walked towards the door, "Look…you guys can tell mom and dad…the others, whoever you want, I won't blame you and-"

"Sit down, Linc," Lincoln swallowed hard before he sat back down.

Luna, Luan and Lynn looked at each other before they began whispering with one another. Lincoln frowned and looked away, "Lincoln," Lincoln looked back up as his sisters stood up, "While we are a little concern about…this, we have no reason to tell mom, dad or the others about any of this,"

"What? But aren't you three worried about-"

"No, we're not, Linc," Luan sighed and shook her head, "You're the only guy besides dad who laughs at my jokes,"

"And you make a good sparring partner,"

"And you like the same kind of music I do," Luna slightly smiled before shaking her head, "What we're trying to say, bro, is…the three of us feel like we share a closer relationship to you than the others…and…we'd be lying if we said we didn't feel something for you outside of sibling love."

"What? But aren't you three weirded out by-"

"Well, you did take me by surprise back in the pack," Luan rubbed the back of her head, "But…Luna's right, the three of us do have a closer relationship with you than the others, and we do have feelings for you outside of sibling love and we'd be lying if-"

"Okay, Luan, but…like I said this morning, we're all at that age and…what'll happen if we-"

"Broken record, Linc, broken record,"

Lincoln frowned and Lynn walked over to him and wrapped an arm around his shoulders, "If something happens, it happens, and there's nothing we can do about it," she lightly kissed his cheek and smirked, "And even if mom, dad and the others find out,"

"Um…okay, but what if…and I'm not a broken record, but what if we do something that'll get us in trouble and we end up hating each other?" the room fell silent as Lincoln looked at his sisters, a frown painted across his face, "I don't want to hate any of my sisters and-"

"Lincoln, we're not saying we do something like that right away or anything," Luna stepped closer to the white-haired teen and slightly smiled, "The three of us will continue to comfort you at night, and we'll see where it goes from there."

"Yeah, and if we do something and we all enjoy it…well, we'll think of something," Luan slightly smiled and walked over to her brother and Lincoln sighed and nodded.

 _ **Holy crap, I am sorry I forgot about this story. Like I said in the opening AN, I will be putting some of my other stories on hold if I have to bring some of my older stories. Please enjoy everyone and please let me know what everyone thinks.**_


End file.
